


Cam Girl

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: The Resident (2011)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Breast Fucking, Breastplay, Cybersex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand Jobs, Language, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Porn Watching, Romance, Self-Insert, Series, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 12:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Max ventures onto the Internet and meets a cam girl named Robin Ballard.





	Cam Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max buys a laptop and watches Robin’s show for the first time.

**Max**

I bite my lip, staring anxiously at the laptop. I bought it today, but I haven’t turned it on yet. I’m not sure this is a good idea.

Generally, I don’t go in for technology. Computers, smartphones, the Internet. All of it seems to be geared towards giving up your privacy.

I suppose it’s ironic that I don’t want to give up my own privacy, considering how much I enjoy depriving other people of theirs.

I do feel guilty, though I also don’t think I’m really hurting anyone. I just like to watch and imagine that I belong.

Because I know I’ll never really belong anywhere.

I take a deep breath and turn on the laptop.

While I wait for it to boot up, I think back to the library earlier. I usually don’t use the computers there either, but I have to when I want to search for books.

The terminal I sat down at today had a website open on it. Someone must have forgotten to close it before they left.

It was a site with ads for women called cam girls. I had to look up what it meant. It’s when someone models live on camera. People can watch them, chat with them, request that they do certain things, and give them money.

It’s probably not hard to understand why I’m interested, but it was more than just the concept that got my attention.

It was the ad at the very top of the site.

I wrote the address down. Once the laptop is ready, I type it in and look again.

The woman in the picture is absolutely stunning. The ad calls her natural because she’s not wearing make-up and she doesn’t use anything artificial like padding to enhance her appearance.

She definitely doesn’t have to.

Her hair is light brown and falls to her chin in soft waves. She has big hazel eyes and a sweet, round face. Her cheeks and lips are full, and her nose has this adorable little swoop at the end of it.

She’s only wearing a bra, panties, and a loose, flowy tank top in the photo. Her skin is beautiful and smooth and pale. She’s bigger, but in a perfect way. Her arms and legs are shapely, her breasts are round and full, and she has a soft curved belly and thick thighs.

She’s grinning in the photo, her chin resting casually in her hand, and it looks like she’s staring right at me.

I know she’s not, but it’s nice to imagine.

The ad says she’s the cam girl next door.

It also says she’s a new kind of cam girl that they call 24/7.

She literally puts her entire life online for people to see.

She wants people to watch her, so it’s not wrong for me to look.

I’ve never heard of people who want to be watched before. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised; there are probably people who like everything if you look hard enough.

It just never occurred to me that this was something people might do for a living.

I put the mouse pointer over the ad, trying to work up the courage to click on it.

I know what my grandfather would say about this. I managed to hide the laptop from him when I came in today so he wouldn’t lecture me about it, but I can hear his voice in my head just like he’s sitting beside me.

He would say that wanting to watch is a vile, disgusting thing. He would say that only a weak man needs to look at pornography. A real man would go out and get the woman he wanted without any problems.

He’s never thought of me as a real man. He’d say that clicking on the ad would make my problems worse.

But I’m so curious. I can’t help wanting to see.

So I click and watch as another website opens and plays a video on the screen.

The woman from the ad is in the video. I adjust the volume, making sure that it’s not so loud that August will hear. He sleeps heavily, but the last thing I want is for him to realize what I’m doing.

I restart the video once I have the sound on the laptop right.

“Hi,” the woman says, waving at the camera. “I’m Robin, and I’m so glad you’re visiting my site. Please enter your name so I know what to call you. I hope you enjoy the show.” She blows a kiss at the screen and I feel my cheeks flush.

Her voice is just as pretty as her body.

I type “Max” into the name box and click the button, wringing my hands together as the page loads.

There’s another video screen. This one has a chat window underneath it. To the left, there are a bunch of icons that seem to represent cameras. They have labels like “Bed,” “Kitchen,” and “Shower.” Some also have numbers indicating that there’s more than one camera in that place.

The ones that are in use are lit up. The site is mostly black and white, but the accents are rose pink. I think it’s cute.

The “Bed” cameras are lit up right now. I realize that if I click on the icons, I can switch views. I go through them, studying each one carefully, then pick the one that lets me best see her face.

She’s sitting on the bed, laughing at something. She’s wearing a pink lace romper that shows off her thighs and barely covers her breasts because of a deep neckline.

I shift on the bed, trying to get comfortable. I set the laptop down, stretching out next to it and resting my head on my hand. This way I can relax, but also type if I want to.

Not that I’m sure what I would say. Most of the chat seems to be just small talk or people telling her to take off her clothes.

“All right, all right, let’s get back to questions.” She giggles and looks at her own screen. “I see that we have a first-time viewer with us, and you know what that means! Welcome, Max. I hope you like it here. If you have a question, I’ll move it to the top of the queue.”

I blink. She’s actually talking to me.

I put my hands on the keyboard, trying to think of what I should say.

_Max: Oh, um, hi._

She smiles. It’s just like the smile in her ad, but this time she really is smiling at me.

“Don’t be shy, Max. Ask me anything you’d like.”

I take a deep breath. I do have a question. I wonder if she’ll like it.

Before I can type again, she asks me a question. “Is this your first time on a cam site, Max?”

I blush, even though I’m alone in the privacy of my bedroom.

_Max: Yeah. I didn’t even know there were places like this until today._

She grins. “Well, I’m happy to pop your cam cherry, Max. Whenever you think of a question, you just let me know.”

I don’t want to lose my chance, so I type quickly.

_Max: I do have one, actually. I don’t know if it’s the kind of question that you want, though._

She shrugs. “Try me, Max.”

_Max. Okay. Um. Why do you like being watched? I mean, you must, right? If you do this?_

She rubs her neck thoughtfully, lowering her lashes and gazing into the camera. “Well, Max, that’s a very interesting question indeed. You know, no one’s ever asked me that before. Hm.”

_Max: Is that a good thing?_

She hooks a finger into her mouth and smiles again. “It is, Max. I like smart questions.”

I beam at the screen. She likes my question.

“Well, Max, I suppose the easy answer to your question is that I’m good at this and it makes me money. But that’s not really the whole truth, I suppose.”

“Most of you who watch regularly know that I was teased a lot about my appearance growing up. Knowing that people enjoy watching me because they think I’m beautiful gives me a lot of self-esteem. It’s a little selfish, I guess, but all of you logging on for me makes me feel like I finally belong.”

My stomach does a flip as I type impulsively.

_Max: Watching makes me feel like I belong too. It always has. I can’t imagine anyone thinking you’re anything less than perfect, though._

Her cheeks turn pink. “Well, aren’t you a sweetheart, Max? Thank you very much for your question and your compliment. I hope you’re planning on sticking around.”

_Max: I think I will._

She blows a kiss at the screen. “Good.”

She pauses, then reaches behind her, tugging at the ribbons that are holding the back of her romper closed. I gasp as the delicate folds of lace fall open, exposing her breasts. I swallow, breathing hard.

She leans back against her pillows, pushing her breasts out, reaching down and circling her fingers lightly around her nipples. She bites her lip and pants softly.

“Hopefully this will convince you to stay for good, Max.” My pants get tighter as she lifts her breasts, still running her fingers over her nipples. They start to stiffen and I can’t help moaning.

I glance down at the chat. I suppose I shouldn’t be shocked at the nature of the messages, but I’m not used to people being so bold.

_Thomas: Fuck, you’re so hot._

_Adrian: Oh yeah, baby. I love it when you play with your tits._

_BestYou’veEverHad: I’m stroking my big dick for you, honey._

There are a lot of messages like the last one, and that makes me think of another question. I type while she talks.

“Mmm, thank you, gentlemen. I’m not surprised that you’re touching yourselves.” She squeezes her breasts together. “Are you imagining burying your hard cocks between these?” She winks.

_Max: Do you like it when people touch themselves while they watch you?_

She smiles. “I like giving pleasure, Max, in any way I can, so yes. It’s more than a little flattering to realize that people get off watching me.” She bounces her breasts in her hands. “Will you touch yourself for me, Max?”

It’s been a long time since I’ve touched myself. August says it’s dirty to do that. Real men don’t need to do that because they can get women to touch them.

But she’s asking me to, and I want to make her happy.

_Max: Okay._

“All right, gentlemen. Just sit back and watch the show. It will be a sweet one tonight. I hope you like your first taste, Max.”

I reach down, sliding my hand into my pants and underwear as she begins plucking at her nipples again. I adjust my erection so I can get my fingers around it without pulling it out; I like the pressure of my pants against it.

She squeezes her nipples between her fingers, rolling them. She’s making all these little sounds that are intoxicating. Pants, moans, gasps. When she opens her legs, I see that the lace between them is damp and sticking to her folds.

I move my hand faster, watching her breasts jiggle as she teases them. Suddenly, dozens of fantasies are flashing in front of my eyes.

Thrusting between her breasts while she holds them together for me.

Rubbing myself until I come all over her breasts.

Her rubbing me until I come all over her breasts.

Her sucking me, pulling her mouth away at the last moment and us both rubbing me until I come all over her breasts.

I wish I could be the one touching her, making her make noises like that. What would it be like to squeeze her breasts in my hands, to tease her nipples into those tight little peaks, to suck them into my mouth and taste them over and over until she came?

Everyone in the chat is telling her what they want to do to her while she touches herself. I’d say something, but I’m afraid I’ll get lost in the crowd.

I stop touching myself, even though I haven’t finished. I like the way it feels when I ache for release. Besides, this way I can really study her body. I want to memorize every curve.

Her hands never move from her breasts and nipples. I can see her getting wetter and wetter, and then she’s writhing, crying out as she orgasms.

I don’t take my eyes off of her. She trembles as she relaxes into her pillows.

I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my life.

Most of the chat disperses after her sexual performance is over, but I stay, watching her get ready for bed. She washes her face and brushes her teeth, putting on a cute little pair of white panties and a low-cut sleep top.

She snuggles into bed, facing a different camera this time. She smiles when she sees her screen.

“You’re still here, Max.”

No one else is really talking, so this is a good time to be heard, I suppose.

_Max: Yes._

“Did you like the show, Max?”

_Max: Very much. You’re gorgeous, Robin. And I love all the sounds you make._

She turns pink again. I find her reaction thrilling.

“Did you touch yourself, Max?”

I lick my lips shyly, even though I know she can’t see me.

_Max: A little._

“Just a little?” she teases, tugging on the edge of her top until her breasts are exposed again.

I gulp.

_Max: I wanted to look at you. Really see you. And think about things I’d like to do to you. Is that strange?_

She smiles at me sweetly. “I don’t think so, Max.” She runs a hand down between her breasts. “What did you think about doing to me?”

I squirm a little in my bed.

_Max: I thought of lots of things, but I want to know what you like most._

“That’s sweet, Max.” Her fingers circle her nipple again, and my mouth waters as I watch it harden. “I very much like having my breasts played with,” she confesses. “I like other things too, but I have to keep some secrets so you’ll come back.”

_Max: I’ll come back._

“I don’t know why, but you seem different than most of the people who watch me, Max.”

_Max: Maybe. I’m surprised how easy it is to talk to you, actually. I’m usually not good with people._

“Well, I’m glad you like talking to me, Max.” She runs her fingers over her breasts, teasing her nipples. “Would you like to help me relax before I sleep? I could help you too.”

My erection is throbbing in my pants. Some relief sounds nice.

_Max: Okay. What do I do?_

“Tell me your favorite thing that you thought about, Max.”

I think for a moment.

_Max: I’d like to taste your breasts, Robin. To suck your nipples until you come._

She shivers and I feel incredibly proud. She likes what I said.

“That sounds very nice, Max.” She starts to squeeze her nipples again, just like she did before.

But this time, it’s just for me.

“Touch yourself for me, Max,” she whispers. “I’m thinking about stroking your cock while you suck my nipples.”

I reach into my pants again, wrapping my fist around my pulsing length. She’s looking right into the camera. I stare back at her, listening to those little sounds again, my belly tightening.

I use my other hand to type, wanting to keep talking to her.

_Max: I’m touching myself like you asked._

“Mmm. Good, Max. Oh, I bet you’re nice and hard, aren’t you?”

_Max: Yes._

“I want you to come for me, Max. I’m going to come for you, all right?” She starts to work her nipples harder, her sounds getting louder.

_Max: Okay._

I jerk my cock as hard and as fast as I can. It feels so good, and it’s even better because I’m watching her.

She arches her back, pushing her breasts into her hands, tugging and squeezing her nipples roughly. “Oh, Max!” she cries softly. “Oh, Max, yes! Yes! Oh, Max, I’m coming!”

She squeezes her thighs together under the sheet as she cries out. I grunt, biting down on my arm as I come in my pants so I’m not too loud.

She grins as she finishes, wrapping her arms around her pillow and cuddling it. “That was nice, Max. I hope it was for you too.”

I take a deep breath and then get up, carrying the laptop into the bathroom while I clean myself up and change.

_Max: It was very nice for me too, Robin. Are you going to sleep now?_

She nods, yawning. “Yes, Max. I’m tired. But I hope we can talk again tomorrow.”

_Max: I’d like that. Do you turn your camera off while you sleep?_

She shakes her head. “No, I don’t. Are you going to keep watching, Max?”

_Max: I’ll watch you until I fall asleep, if that’s okay._

“I’d like that, Max.”

She shuts off her light and snuggles under her covers.

_Max: I hope you have sweet dreams, Robin._

She smiles at the camera one more time before closing her eyes. “I hope I do too, Max.”

I watch her until my eyes get heavy and I finally give in to closing them.

I don’t close the laptop, though. I curl up beside it, hugging my own pillow and wishing it was her.


End file.
